


All the animals.

by OTPGirl



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Roman sings, The Greatest Showman, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: When ever Roman sings near an open window, all of the near by animals come to listen.All of them.





	All the animals.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on this tumblr post https://sidespart.tumblr.com/post/169957696956/sidespart-a-reoccurring-problem-bonus

If there was one thing that Roman was good at, it was singing. Specifically showtunes. That’s not to say that he never sang anything else, showtunes just had a special place in his heart. Currently he was really into the songs from “The Greatest Showman”, especially the song “This is Me” and couldn’t get it out of his head. 

It was Sunday so all the sides had to do chores to keep the mind place somewhat clean. Logan and Virgil were cleaning the kitchen, while Roman and Patton were working on the living room. Now it was a beautiful day in Thomas’ mind, something that only happened when all of the sides were in a (relatively) happy mood, so they opened a window in the living room while they were cleaning. 

Roman started quietly humming to himself and slowly got louder and louder untill he wasn’t even cleaning anymore and was full out belting at the window. When he finished his song, he started singing “This is Me” and slowly animals started to gather around to listen to his lovely voice. It started out with birds and squirrels, even a raccoon. Slowly, some larger and stranger animals came in as well, such a possums and alligators. Roman was in full performance mode and didn’t eve notice these new additions to his audience. Patton came over to the window to see all of the animals and picked up a skunk and began to pet it.

Logan and Virgil had finished in the kitchen and were coming to check on the other two sides, knowing they had a tendency to get distracted easily. The two of them weren’t very surprised to see the still growing zoo in the living room. Logan sighed, knowing he should never have assigned the to of them to work together. 

“Roman, Enough!” Roman turned to face him, a blinding smile on his face.

“You shall not silence my song today Microsoft Nerd!” 

“Hey guy’s look at this little guy!” Patton said. Roman turned to face him and upon seeing the skunk he was holding up let out a high scream and dived behind Virgil. 

“Wow, really brave there Princy.” Virgil said with an eyeroll. “Patton, put it down, before you get sprayed.” 

“Awwwwwww, he just want’s a friend Virgil. Can’t I keep him?” Patton pouted, holding his ‘friend’ close to his chest. Logan picked up the broom Roman had tossed to the side earlier.

“No you can not keep it, now put it down.” Logan replied with a no nonsense tone, shooing the alligator and other animals out with the broom. 

“Ok.” Patton said sadly, gently putting the sunk outside the window before Logan slammed it shut. 

“Roman, you need to stop singing next to open windows.” The logical side said glaring at the creative side who was coming out from his hiding place behind Virgil. “Now finish up in here so we can watch a movie tonight, it’s Virgil’s turn to pick.” He thrust the broom back into Roman’s hand and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first Sanders Sides fic!!!! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!!
> 
> Come talk to me at Deceitsnakeysanders on Tumblr!


End file.
